Part of your world
by SnowGirl95
Summary: The long waited end to my trilogy. Find out if Melody and the gang can finally end this pirate war. And can Melody and Will stay together or will fate tear them apart.
1. To Singapore

To Singapore

After my and Will's little moment together Tia Dalma stitched and cleaned my back and gave me another shirt to wear since my previous one was pretty much rags now. The new one was beige and it had three quarter sleeves and it was almost off shoulder and it went to my mid tight. Tia Dalma also gave me a new vest to wear.

Barbossa had told us that we needed to get navigational charts so that we can get to the Worlds end.

''And where are those,'' Will asked

''In Singapore,'' Barbossa answered like it would be obvious. Well maybe to the pirates it is.

''Of course they are. It only takes couple weeks boat trip there. Great,'' I sarcastically mumble.

''Well men off we go,'' Barbossa yelled to us.

''And where the hell do you reckon we get a ship?'' I ask sarcastically.

''Oh you'll see, you'll see,'' Barbossa almost whispered.

XXX

I had been expecting another ship stealing like back with Jack but Barbossa already had a ship for us. Not a good one but it's supposed to get us to Singapore.

''If we wouldn't need Barbossa I would probably strangle him,'' I mumble to Will who chuckles next to me.

''Don't you dare laugh at me. I don't understand how Elisabeth takes this so calmly? I mean Barbossa kidnapped her. How does she stand him?'' I ask

''I don't know and frankly I don't plan to find out,'' Will says. After Will broke their engagement his and Elisabeth's relationship had quickly died down. Elisabeth didn't want anything to do with Will and Will didn't try to persuade her to think otherwise.

On the other hand mine and Will's relationship had just gotten better. It was so much easier to be with him now that I have confessed my love to him which he surprisingly returned. I don't know where this takes us but right at the moment I don't really even care. I can be close to him again and the closeness of our relationship just increases day by day. I can't imagine my life without him anymore.

* * *

 **Sorry for so short chapter. Review!**


	2. Navigational charts

Navigational charts

At Singapore Barbossa send Will to a mission alone, but when he didn't return the next day Barbossa took us to meet the owner of the navigational charts, Pirate Lord Sao Feng.

Feng apparently visited a certain bath house regularly or so and that's where Barbossa, Elisabeth and I are heading. Barbossa gave the crew a _special_ mission of their own.

Elisabeth had changed her outfit to mimic a Singapore one and she was to row a small boat to catch the attention of the guards as me and Barbossa watched her back.

''Particularly a woman alone,'' one of the guards said.

''What makes you think she's alone?'' Barbossa asks as we descended the stairs.

''You protect her?'' The guard asks. And then Elisabeth takes a knife and holds it to the guards neck

''What makes you think I need protecting?'' She asks as the other guards point their guns at her.

''Your master is expecting us,'' Barbossa says calmly as I smirk behind him. Then Barbossa told Elisabeth how the guard's death would not look good for us so she let him go. The guards then took us through the sewers to the bath house where we would meet Sao Feng.

We got to the bath house and Barbossa reminded me and Elisabeth how we should show some form of respect to Sao Feng in case we want to leave alive. They let us in and closed the doors right behind us. No turning back now.

They took our weapons away from us during the meeting and as we were going in one of the guards stopped me and Elisabeth.

''You think because they're women we would not suspect them for treachery?''

Barbossa looked us and the guard for a minute then,

''Well when you put it that way,''

''Remove, please'' the guard 'asked'. Like they gave us a choice. I took my vest where there were couple knifes hidden and gave it to them while Elisabeth removes her jacket and vest full of guns. Damn it.

As we try to walk forward the guard stops us again. Oh for the love of…

''Remove, please,'' guard smiles to us. Now Elisabeth and I look outraged.

We took our boots and pants off and took some other weapons from their hiding places and gave them to the guard. I felt violated. My shirt was not long it only game to the mid tight so it showed a lot of my white skin while Elisabeth's was a pit longer hers game almost to her knees.

We walked through the bath house and I really hope I'll never have to come here again. It was dirty, it smelled, it was full of naked men. And some of the men had some sort of warts on their face. Thank god that's all I saw. Eww.

We finally reached Sao Feng himself. He was just bald Chinese dude to me, but I'm pretty sure he's something more deadly on the inside.

Barbossa respectably bowed to him and motioned us to do the same.

''Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore,'' Feng said, ''I understand that you have request to make to me,''

''More of proposal. I find me self in need of a ship,'' Barbossa told him

''This is an odd coincidence,'' Feng wondered out loud.

''Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?'' I hopefully and a bit sarcastically ask as Elisabeth nods her head beside me.

''No. Because earlier this day not far from here a thief broke one of my most feared uncles temple and tried to make away with these,'' Feng says and takes out a roll of some sort. We look at each other knowing pretty sure what those are and who the thief was. Oh shit.

''Navigational charts,'' Feng confirms. Double shit.

Feng then asked if our guest would require the charts trying to link us to the thief. Barbossa of course gracefully avoided the question. He'd be good Politician.

Feng motioned to some of his goons and they lift Will from one of the tubs. He was gasping for air and my heart yelled me to run to him and make sure he's okay but my mind told me to stay put. And thankfully my mind won that battle.

''This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?'' Feng asks and we all shake our heads. Feng takes out a wooden spike and

''Then I guess he has no more need for it,'' and he's about to stab Will but,

''NO!'' I yell blowing our cover. Feng stops and turns to us. He slowly walks in front of us.

''You come in to my city. And you betray my hospitality,'' Feng slowly says

''Say Feng I assure you I had no idea…'' Barbossa tried but,

''That he would get caught,'' Feng yelled at Barbossa face, ''you intend to go to Davy Jones Locker. But I cannot help but to wonder, why?'' Feng asks. Barbossa then throws a small silver coin to Feng who puts it next to his ear.

''The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the pirate court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords you must honor the call,'' Barbossa says to him in a calm voice. Feng sees to consider about it.

They start to talk about pirate rules and code and whatnot but I don't pay any attention to that. I start looking for quick ways out. Hiding places and all those things that might help us if this does not end peacefully. Which I doubt it will. I also try to think a way to free Will since he is tied to the wooden rod, incapable of moving his hands what so ever.

I see Elisabeth getting angry to the Feng and telling him to fight against Beckett and his men. But when Jack's name is mentioned Feng immediately confesses his desire to bring Jack back is so that he can send him back to the death's gate himself. And doesn't that make Elisabeth angry but she thankfully stays quiet.

But then Feng gets angry at Barbossa and he and his men take out their weapons and as Barbossa tries to assure Feng that we mean no harm ours appear under us. I grab my swords as they flow in front of me.

Feng then holds his sword to one of _his_ men. What is he doing? Did he lose his marbles?

''Drop your weapons or I'll kill your man,'' Feng says.

''Kill him, he's not our man,'' Barbossa admits. What the…

''If he's not with you…and he's not with us…who is he with?'' Will asks behind us. That's when soldiers raid inside the bath house guns firing. I start fighting against the men as they run in. I see Will getting off his ties,

''Will,'' I yell at him and throw one of my swords to him. That's when one of the soldiers point their gun at me as I was distracted for a minute and just when he's about to shoot Will pushes me away.

''Any other moment I wouldn't mind this but now you have to get off of me,'' I say to Will as he landed on top of me. He rises and helps me up too and we continue fighting.

But just when the soldiers position themselves so that they would shoot us the floor beneath them crumbles and they fall down. In the moment of confusion we ran out of the bath house.

But the fight continues on the streets as we try to push our ways through while killing soldiers who are on our way.

But just then fireworks storage blows up giving us a moment to think. I walk to where Barbossa, Will, Elisabeth and the rest of the crew waits.

''You have the charts?'' Barbossa asks.

''And better yet a ship and a crew,'' Will answers.

''Where's Sao Feng?'' Elisabeth asks.

''He'll cover our escape and meets us at the Shipwreck Cove,'' Will says. Barbossa then starts to lead us to the ship and Will takes my hand so that we won't get separated.

''Are you okay?'' Will asks

''I'm fine. You?'' I ask back.

''Better now that you're here,'' he says and kisses me quickly. We then start our journey to the End of the world.


	3. Not possible

Not possible

We sail our ship out of Singapore. I see Elisabeth talking to Tia Dalma, who came along with us to safe Jack for reason I have no idea and the rest of the crew working the ship out of the city.

''Do you think we can do it?'' I ask Will as he studies the charts.

''Do what?'' Will asks

''Safe Jack, stop this stupid war, et cetera et cetera,'' I say

''I don't know. I hope so. Jack is the only one who can help me rescue my father,'' Will says and I can hear the sadness in his voice.

''Do you think he's okay? Your father,'' I clarify so he doesn't think I mean Jack. Jack is dead as a door nail.

''I truly hope so, I hope so,'' Will whispers. I can't help but to hug Will to comfort him which he returns.

''We will safe him, we gave our words for that. And a mermaid never back down her word,'' I playfully add as Will smiles at me.

''How did I survive a year without you?'' Will asks his face inches away from mine

''I've been asking that question from myself too. How did you?'' I ask smiling glad to make Will smile a little at least.

''I have no idea,'' Will says and kisses my lips.

Every time he kisses me my whole world melts away. I can't hear, see or feel anything except him. My stomach is twisting and turning in a good way and goose bumps form to my skin whenever he touches me. Will is my world now. He's the reason I'm still here. I often joke and ask how he survives without me but the true question is how would _I_ survive without _him_?

I often think back my life when I didn't know Will and I can't help but to thank whoever the god was that allowed us to meet. I really can't live without Will in my life anymore.

We pull away from the sweet kiss to get some breath.

''I love you,'' I whisper

''Love you more,'' Will says back

''Not possible,'' I say and capture his lips yet another kiss.

 **Sorry no action but I just thought this was good end to this chapter. See you soon!**


	4. Down we go

Down we go

After a long while of sailing the air starts to get really cold. I don't feel the cold as normal human's does since I'm a mermaid who has to live in a sea that's usually very cold to human skin so that if I would feel the cold it would have to be totally freezing to humans. But I do feel the temperature dropping and I see that the rest of the crew stars to cover themselves with coats and blankets to stay warm. Lucky that I don't need any of those. I feel completely warm in my thin shirt and vest.

After a while of sailing and the temperature still dropping I start to see icebergs in the horizon. So now it must be almost freezing to humans when I start to feel a bit chilly too.

How far are we going to sail. At this rate half of our crew dies of hypothermia before we reach the World's end.

I look at the crew who are shaking and shivering from the cold. Their hair had frozen due the cold and their skin starts to show a hint shade of blue already. Even the monkey who has fur _and_ clothes on is cold.

I sit next to Elisabeth who is covered in a big blanket and shivering from the cold.

''Aren't you cold?'' She asks as I still wear my thin shirt and not much anything else.

''Not really. I'm a mermaid I have lived almost my entire life in a sea that's really cold so I'm used to cold,'' I explain

''Lucky you,'' she shivers

''And yet you don't believe that it is I who consider you luckier than me,'' I say and her head snaps to my direction

''How would I be luckier than you? As I've heard mermaids are naturally so beautiful no man can ever resist them, you can't die by drowning and apparently you don't feel the cold as we do,'' Elisabeth lists

''Yeah those are pretty much the only good facts of being a mermaid. But I also live forever so imagine what it feels like to be in love with a human when I know he will die one day while I just keep on living as young looking as a teenager and I can't fall in love again since mermaids only love once. So I will eventually just whiter away due my broken heart and I pretty much will kill myself when I can't take it anymore. That's the reason most mermaids don't want to fall in love,'' I say to her as tears threaten to fall to my cheeks.

It's true Will will die one day and I just keep on living. If one can call that life living. It breaks my heart more ways than one.

Elisabeth looks down her feet little bit ashamed

''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know,'' she says

''Not many do. But it's the truth. Why do you think I went to Tia Dalma to make myself human? So that I could age with my one true love. That's Will,'' I state

''Yeah, I noticed,'' Elisabeth laughs

''As your love is Jack,'' I say and her head immediately snaps to my way

''What?'' She asks

''Come on. Do you think I haven't noticed how you looked at him when you thought no one is looking? How you're one the most focused person to safe Jack. You love him don't you,'' It was a statement not a question

''Yes I do. I thought at first that I'd love Will since he was so different than all the other suitors but then I met Jack. He was even more different and everything I always wanted in a man even without knowing it. He's adventures, fun, caring at rare times and I just love him even though he can be bit selfish at times,'' she tells me.

''Yeah I thought so,'' I say. I look up and see Will showing the charts to Barbossa. ''Be right back,'' I say and walk to where Will and Barbossa were.

''Ever gazed a green flash, Mr. Gibbs,'' Barbossa suddenly asks. I stop behind Barbossa. A Green flash.

''Yes, seen my fare share. Happens on rare occasion when the last glimpse of sunset green flash shows through the sky. Some go their whole life without seeing it, some claimed to seen it and some say…''Gibbs starts but Pintel interrupts

''It's a signal when a soul comes back to this world from the dead,'' he said very excited but then looks at Gibbs who's very put out because he interrupted his story, ''Sorry,'' he says.

''Trust me young Mr. Turner it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem…'' Barbossa says as he gives the charts back to Will and moves the rudder, ''…it's getting back,'' he finishes.

Will walks away from Barbossa and I follow him.

''What was that?'' I ask as I walk next to him.

''Look,'' he say and shows the charts to me. I look and see that when you roll the pieces on the chart you see words on the chart.

''You think we need to see the green flash so that we'd get to Jack?'' I ask

''That was the idea,'' he says.

We continue sailing through the icebergs when we finally land in a dark ice cave. And it keeps getting darker and darker 'till we can't see anything anymore.

I look at the cave and soon start so see small lights around us. Thousands of these lights. Like stars floating around us. It's like we're sailing on the night sky. To be honest it's very beautiful in here. It's so quiet you can easily hear your own breath.

I look and see Will and Elisabeth talking. Are they finally forgiving each other?

''It is strange,'' I hear a voice and turn around to see Tia Dalma next to me.

''What is?'' I ask

''To see such a beauty around you and not knowing how deadly it can be,'' she answers

''Deadly. What do you mean?'' I ask once again.

''This is the gate way to the land of the dead. Usually only the dead are allowed here. And if you get lost in here you might never find your way out. You will sail here until the end of time. This can be a gate to the next world or a prison for eternity,'' she explains

''Yes it's funny. Why is it that the most beautiful things in the world are always the deadliest?'' I ask her

''Because the temptation. If the beautiful things were not deadly more people would want them. It is the balance that must be kept in the world. If you so desperately want something so beautiful in your possession you must be ready to pay the ultimate price for it. Your life,'' she tells me. I just nod as an understanding.

Suddenly I see Will running through the ship. I look at Tia Dalma and run after him.

''Barbossa,'' Will yells

''Aye, we're good lost now,'' he says

''Lost?'' I ask in disbelief. This is not good.

''For certain you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found. If it wasn't everyone would now where it was,'' Barbossa explains.

''We're gaining speed,'' Gibbs says to us.

''Aye,'' was all that Barbossa said. Is he mad? We can't get lost in here or we're stuck.

''To sections,'' Will yells and then starts to yell commands to us. I start to grab some rope when Barbossa repeals Will's commands and tells us to let the ship run straight. I reluctantly let go of the rope and hope for the best and fear the worst.

I run with the rest of the crew to the bows and look what's ahead of us.

''Blimey,'' was all Ragetti could say as we look ahead.

There's a huge water fall ahead of us and we're heading straight to it.

''You're doomed us all,'' Elisabeth says to Barbossa.

''Don't be so unkind. You may not survive past this way again and these were the last friendly words you'll leave,'' Barbossa says to her and she walks away from him in disgust.

We're getting closer the fall by the minute. I see Will still trying to give orders to the crew which is pointless by now. The fall is too close to do something. The current will take us down whether we like it or not.

Will pulls the rudder trying to make us turnaround but it only turns us sideways to the fall. I can hear him telling us hold on and I just take a good grip on the rail. Not much to do here.

Eventually the stern was heading first down the fall. I try to keep a good hold of the rail but I slip and fall to the wall on the stern I found rope on the floor and take a hold of it.

I look up and I can see Will looking at me. I see desperation in his eyes. He can't let go of the rudder so he can't help me to stay on board.

And then we finally go over the water fall and our ship falls overtaking all of with it.


	5. Davy Jones' Locker

Davy Jones' Locker

We finally crawl to the shore in pure daylight. I cough some of the water out of my lungs and curse the one who got us into this mess in the first place. Barbossa.

''Where's Jack? I don't see him. I don't see anyone,'' I hear Elisabeth says holding some tears that would soon fall out of her eyes.

''He's here,'' Barbossa states.

''Oh great,'' I say as I rise from the sand.

I look around and see only sand. Nothing more. Just sand. It's like a giant desert. Ocean behind us, desert in front of us. Just great

''Davy Jones never once gave back what he took,'' Barbossa says, probably thinking it was poetic or something.

''And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing no different in Jack,'' Will says as he walks next Barbossa.

''Witty Jack, is closer than you think,'' Tia Dalma says as she for some reason strokes a crab on her hand.

We then see a ship coming from the desert. What the hell is a ship doing in a desert anyway? And if my eyes don't deceive me it's Jack who's on the ship.

The ship slides to the sea right in front of us. None of us can believe our eyes. I mean I have seen a lot of strange thing in my life…but this. This is just ridiculous.

That's when people started realizing that it was Jack who's on the ship when they started to approach him and the ship. Elisabeth was one of the first.

I walk next to Will who had his eyes glued to the ship and Jack.

''What are you going to do?'' I ask him

''Get him to help me to free my father,'' he simply answers. I just nod not knowing what else to say to that.

We all start walking towards Jack as he walks towards us.

''Mr. Gibbs,'' Jack says

''Aye, captain,'' Gibbs says excitedly. And when Jack starts to talk I have no idea what he's saying. To my ears it's like a drunken mumble you're not even supposed to understand and I know Jack usually talks like a drunk (probably because he is) but usually you can at least somewhat understand him. Now, not so much.

''Sir, you're in Davy Jones' Locker, captain,'' Gibbs interrupts him. Jack looks at him for a moment then,

''I know that,'' he says clearly stating he had no clue, ''I know where I am. Don't think I don't.''

''Jack Sparrow,'' Barbossa says to Jack as he faces him. Oh dear this is not going to be pretty. But,

''Ah, Hector,'' Jack says delighted. _Hector?_ Is that his name? I silently snicker behind them. ''It's been too long.''

''Aye, Isle de Muerta. You shot me,'' Barbossa states rather coldly might I say, or think. Jack thinks for a minute then,

''No I didn't,'' I almost fall over after that statement. Has Jack's already dangerously small brain finally over cooked itself in that head of his?

Jack then turns around and looks over at us,

''Tia Dalma,'' he says and rushes to her. And more mumble that I cannot understand. Speak like a human Jack, or mermaid I can go with both. Tia Dalma just uncomfortably smiles at him.

''He thinks we're hallucination,'' Will says to us.

''Oh that's just great,'' I mumble. I have gone to Singapore to meet crazy Chinese pirate lord, sailed to the ends of the world and now I find out that Jack finally has lost his marbles.

Jack then looks at Will,

''Will tell me something, have you come because you need my help or a save certain distressing damsel or rather damsel in distress?'' Jack asks. Ouch.

''No,'' Will lies

''Well then you wouldn't be here, would you. So you can't be here. You're not really here,'' Jack mutters in front of Will.

''Oh for God's sake,'' I mumble

''Ah, sweet sweet Melody,'' Jack says as he notices me, ''you told me to be a good captain. So now that I am, what do you want from me?'' My eyebrows furrow together and my teeth began to grit.

''I told you to be a good captain not some bloody lunatic who sails on a desert like an idiot that you currently are,'' I half yell at him. My patience was wearing dangerously thin right now and I don't lose my temper easily.

He looks at me for a moment then back to his ship then back to me and then back to the ship and back to me,

''Then I must _idiotically_ good captain,'' he says with a smile. I just groan at his mindlessness.

''Jack,'' I hear Elisabeth say, ''this is real, we're here,'' she says as she steps forward. Jack looks at her like he's seen a ghost. He can't get a word out of his mouth which is unusual to Jack. He then walks half runs away from her. Poor Elisabeth.

Jack goes to Gibbs and whispers something to him so that we can't hear him.

''We've come to rescue you,'' Elisabeth insists.

''Have you now?'' Jack asks as he turns around, ''very kind of you. But it seems that I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones needed rescuing.'' I hate it when Jack's right. Without his ship we're stuck here.

''I see my ship. Right there,'' Barbossa says and points the _Pearl_ at the sea. Jack then starts to look over the ocean.

''Can't spot it,'' he says to us, ''must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind _The Pearl_ ,''

''Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls _The Flying Dutchman_ ,'' Will tells him.

''He's taking over the seas,'' Elisabeth says desperately. Jack mumbles something more but because I'm so far behind I can't really understand and he starts to walk away from us.

''Aye, the world needs you Jack,'' Gibbs says.

''And you need a crew,'' I point out to him. That's when Jack stops and turns around.

''Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded,'' Jack says. Wait a minute what does he mean some one of us killed him. He was killed by a Kraken as he sacrificed himself. Will turns to look at Elisabeth who doesn't look at him in the eyes.

No freaking way.

''Oh, She's not told you. You've loads to talk about while you're here. As for you,'' Jack says as he faces Tia Dalma and she smiles seductively at him.

''Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy it,'' she says to him

''Fair enough you're in,'' Jack smilingly admits, ''don't need you, you scare me,'' he says to Ragetti, ''Gibbs you can come. Marti, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, well at least I have someone to talk to. Melody, well you can pack a quite a punch I might find it useful someday, you may come if you obey,'' he then stops, ''who are you?''

''Tai Wong, these are my men,'' Tai Wong says.

''Where does your loyalties lie?'' Jack asks

''With the highest bidder,'' Wong says

''I've a ship,'' Jack offers

''That makes you the highest bidder,'' Wong says

''Good man,'' Jack says, ''Rise the anchor. Better make sail,'' Jack yells as he takes out his compass.

''Jack, which way are you going?'' Barbossa asks as he holds the charts in his hands. In other words Jack has no other choice but to let them come too.

Here we go, _again_.

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy with work and taking care of the house and a cat and everything so I haven't got a time to do it plus the Fanfiction site is messing with me so that's why it takes time too.**

 **I'm so sorry, don't hate me.**

 **Snow**


	6. Goodbye

Goodbye

And when we finally get to _The Pearl_ I have no glue what to do. Jack and Barbossa are yelling orders over each other and I have no idea who's to follow. And finally they start to argue in front of each other.

''Would've it been better to stay at the Locker since I don't see this ending any way good,'' I say to Will and Elisabeth who are standing next to me.

''I'm starting to think that too,'' Will agrees

''They must have some sort of a plan,'' Elisabeth says hopefully. I really wish that I had that kinda of optimism.

But apparently they came to some sort of agreement since we finally can get going out of here. I went to loosen the robes and watch over them.

After sometime Elisabeth came next to me.

''How's it going?'' I ask her as I tie the robe tightly.

''Better. Much better,'' she smiles

''Why so good mood?'' I ask

''I talked to Jack,'' she admits. Ooh now I get it.

'' _And_ ,'' I smirked

''I admitted my feelings to him,'' she says with a dreamy smile

''And what did he say?'' I ask

''Well he didn't say he loves me if that's what you're wondering,'' my mood fell a little, ''but he did tell me that I'd be welcome to accompany him on the ship after this.''

''I'm happy for you,'' I say. But then we then see something strange in the sea.

Dozens of dead bodies floating next to us.

''What the hell,'' I mutter.

''This was the duty of Davy Jones,'' I hear Tia Dalma say as she looks at the bodies in the water. ''Goddess Calypso ordered him to guide them who died at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come to the shore to be with she who love him,'' Tia Dalma continues

''Well I guess it's safe to say he failed to do his job,'' I say to them as I look at the now hundreds of bodies.

''That man has become a monster,'' Tia Dalma admits.

Then some small boats with lanterns and people of all ages on them start to flow beside us. But then we see the governor Swann in one of them. That freaks out Elisabeth.

''Father, father over here,'' she tries to catch his attention. The governor slowly turns his head towards his daughter.

''Elisabeth, are you dead?'' He asks. Elisabeth is too shocked to say anything and just shooks her head. ''I think I am,'' he admits. This heart breaking reunion brings tears to my eyes.

''No you can't be,'' Elisabeth argues

''There was this chest you see, it's heart. At a time it seemed so important. And a heart, I learned that if you stab the heart yours must take its place and he will sail the seas for eternity. _Dutchman_ must have a captain. Silly thing to die for,'' the governor tells us.

''Cast a line,'' Elisabeth yells. Does she think she can bring her father on board?

''Elisabeth he's dead. Just let it go,'' I try to reason with her.

''No, never,'' she says tears in her eyes. She throws the robe to the water right next to her father.

''Take the line,'' she orders her father but he doesn't

''I'm so proud of you Elisabeth,'' he tells her. That's when Elisabeth starts panicking and yells at him to take the robe but yet again he refuses. She starts to run toward the end of the ship and every one of us runs to her and hold her so that she won't jump.

''I'll take your love to your mother,'' the governor say as his boat flows to the distance. I hold Elisabeth and murmur soft words as she cries her heart out on to my shirt. I give the others a pretty dirty look and silently tell them to leave us alone. And thankfully they do.

''He met peace,'' Tia Dalma says before she too leaves us sitting on the stern.


	7. Up is down

Up is down

It took a while but eventually Elisabeth's cries settled into a quiet sobs.

''He's in the better place now Elisabeth. He can finally be with his wife after so many years,'' I say softly to her. I can feel her nod on to my shirt which was pretty wet from her tears. ''You'll see him someday I promise you. This was not a goodbye forever. It was more like 'bye for now','' I say.

I finally help her up and so that I can see her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bloodshot by all the crying.

''Go wash up a little it'll make you feel better,'' I tell her

''Does it ever go away?'' She suddenly asks in a quiet voice.

''What?'' I ask not understanding

''The pain,'' she simply answers.

''No,'' I state with a serious voice, ''but it gets easier with time,'' I finally tell her. She nods to me and turns around to go below and wash her face.

''How is she?'' I hear Will ask after she had left.

''She just saw her father float to the other world. How would you feel?'' I ask without looking at him knowing that he would get the message.

''I'm sorry,'' he finally said

''It's not me you should apologize for,'' I say to him. I know I'm being hard on him but I know how Elisabeth feels. Well mostly. My mother had been killed by humans when I was four and my father apparently abandoned me and my mother before I was even born. So I know what it feels like to lose a loved one.

Suddenly somebody wraps their arms around me. ''I know, but was apologizing to you,'' Will says.

''It's not fair,'' I say tears in my eyes.

''I know, I truly do,'' he whispers to me.

XXX

After some time, the water _and_ the rum were soon drank out. And me being a mermaid I need more water than most humans to keep my body functioning properly. The sun was burning my white skin red and I could feel myself being dehydrated by the minute as I sat my back against the mast.

I can hear Tia Dalma talking to Will as they watch the sunset but I feel too weak to listen. I need water soon or I _will_ die. Yes mermaids are immortal creatures but we cannot handle the heat and drought for long. That has been a torture method against mermaids for centuries now. Leave mermaid in the sun without water and she will slowly die in there. _Very_ slowly.

And now I know how they felt like.

''Are you alright,'' Will suddenly asks as he kneels in front of me.

''No. Mermaids can't be too long without water or they will die,'' I say as I hold my head against the mast. I can see that this alarms Will.

''You're going to be alright. You're strong,'' he tries to coach me

''No Will you don't understand. My body is made almost entirely out of water, heck I was born in water, and the heat is making me lose it. And if I lose enough water my body _will_ shut down,'' I tiredly explain to him. That makes him even more worried.

''What's that,'' I then hear Jack yell and he goes to the side of the ship to look at it. I slowly lift myself up and go next to him and try to see what he saw.

He then runs to the other side and we run after him. Soon we're running back and forth between the two sides and it's effecting my body and not in a good way.

Wait we're rocking the ship.

Soon it becomes very hard to run from side to the other side because the ship rocks so much that it's almost like running up the straight wall. And then finally the ship tips over and we're in the water still holding onto the ship as the ship is upside down.

I see Will's hand slip from the side and I try to grab his hand but he slips past me. I was just about to swim to him when the ship rises up and we're back on the surface again. I cough up some water and try to breathe normally. If anything good came out of it at least my body got back it's much needed water.

I crawl next to Will who is also coughing up water.

''You okay?'' I ask. He just nods at me as he coughs some water out of his lungs.

''Yeah, you?'' he says out of breath.

''I'll survive,'' I smile and he smiles back as we rise to our feet.

''We're back,'' I hear Gibbs say. I look at the horizon and see the sun rising from the sea

''It's sunrise,'' I say to them.

We made it back.


	8. Tears of disappointment

Tears of disappointment

Suddenly Barbossa takes out his pistol and points it at Jack and he and others start to point their pistols at each other too. Including Will and Elisabeth. Oh for heaven's sake…

Then they start to laugh. I'm not even kidding they start laughing. And then they lower their pistols just to point them again. I just roll my eyes at the sight.

How did I get stuck with these people?

''All right then, The Brethren Court is gathering at the Shipwreck Cove and Jack, you and I are going and there are no arguing at that point,'' Barbossa say to Jack. And as Jack is a coward he immediately refuses. Obviously.

And that makes Elisabeth mad,

''The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate,'' she says to him as she point both of her guns at him as he points his guns at her.

''Fight or not Jack. You're not running,'' Will says to him while he points his guns.

And then Barbossa points his gun at Jack once again and they start to argue again.

''Does any of you realize that your gun powder is wet so in other words you can't fire those guns,'' I say to them as I lean against the side of the ship. They turn to look at me and then Jack tries to shoot Barbossa and realizes that his gun is indeed not working. Then they all try their guns and none of them work.

''Told you so,'' I say in a sing-a-song voice.

XXX

So no other choice and as we are running low on water (and rum) that is something we have to get first before we can go anywhere. So Will rolls the charts open and shows us an island near by that's supposed to hold a fresh water spring.

''Are you going to shoot each other after that?'' I ask sarcastically.

''We haven't thought that far yet. Probably,'' Will says after he showed us the island.

''Right,'' I just mumble as a response and walk away from these nutjobs.

I see Barbossa taking out his telescope and Jack, being the idiot he is, takes out his telescope that is double of the size of Barbossa's one.

''You've got to be kidding me,'' I whisper as I saw this. I knew joining this blasted crew was plain crazy but now I'm actually starting to get worried about my own mental health. Will I be even right minded after this is over?

As they started to go on shore I simply stayed behind. I think I will keep my sanity longer the less I'm with them. Will is only half insane at this point but then again so am I. I mean I did practically sell myself to Tia Dalma in order to be with a boy I didn't even know. Not that I regret it.

''What do you think, will they kill each other while they're there?'' I ask Will as Jack and half of the crew goes on the island.

''I think they at least try,'' Will simply replies

''I know they will but I was asking do you think one of them actually succeeds?''

''I don't think Barbossa will kill Jack as we do need him as much as I hate to admit it,'' Will says and walks away from the side.

''Bloody brilliant,'' I say.

But not too long after that we see Sao Feng's ship and before we realize what's happened they invade our ship and as there's only half of our crew on board we unfortunately don't stand a chance.

The rest of our deceptive crew members that actually worked for Sao Feng this entire time (how didn't we see that one coming?); bring Jack and Barbossa back on board.

''Sao Feng, to see you here is truly remarkable coincidence,'' Barbossa says to him. Feng just smiles at him and then notices Jack hiding behind Barbossa like a shy child.

''Jack Sparrow,'' he says and then punched Jack straight on the face. After adjusting his nose back on place Jack looks at Feng,

''Shall we call it square then?''

Then Will walks out of the crew,

''Release her,'' he says as he points me, ''she's not part of the bargain.''

Excuse me?

''What bargain be that?'' Barbossa ask the question everyone, even me, is thinking

''You heard Captain Turner,'' Sao Feng says. The what Turner. ''Release her.'' And the crew obeays and releases my shackles. Yet I can't feel anything but disappointment.

''I need the _Pearl_ for my father. It's the only reason I came on this voyage,'' Will explains. I understand his reasons but that doesn't exclude the fact that he betrayed his crew members and, dare I say, friends. I always hoped that Will would be different than traitorous pirates but I guess his pirate blood runs deeper than I thought. So I can't even look at him on the face right now. I don't know what to feel.

Anger, for him betraying us

Sadness, that he is like all the pirates or

Disappointment, that he wasn't anymore the honorable man I once knew and loved.


	9. Calypso

Calypso

This day was full of surprises not only did half of our crew work for Sao Feng, Sao Feng himself was working for Beckett. Now that I _did not_ see coming.

So they take Jack to apparently meet Beckett and Will is now Captain of the ship.

Or so we thought. As soon as Jack leaves the ship we are all shackled by the soldiers from Beckett's crew.

''Happy now Will? Your plan worked spectacularly,'' I say angry at him

''I'm sorry, okay,'' he says to me

''No it's not okay. How could you do this? You always made sure you were nothing like pirates, even if your father is one. But now that I look at it you're exactly like them. So congratulations Will you just proved to be a true pirate, treacherous to the core,'' I spat

''It's not true,'' he tries to defend himself.

''Your resent action tells me otherwise,'' I say to him not bothering to hide the anger from my voice. Because that's what I was. Angry and pissed off. And I'm never angry at Will no matter how much he screwed up, but now he crossed the line.

Feng was apparently supposed to have something from the soldiers but they of course did not hold their end of the bargain. As expected.

''Shame they aren't pound to honor the code of The Brethren. Because honest heart is hard to come by these days,'' Barbossa says to Feng and have I ever heard more truthful words and they came from Barbossa's mouth. This day just keeps surprising me

''There's no honor to remain on the losing side,'' Feng says with a hiss

''The losing side?'' Barbossa questions

''They have _The Dutchman_ now _The Pearl_ and what do the Brethren have?'' Feng asks

''We have Calypso,'' Barbossa whispers. Did my ears work right there? The goddess Calypso? Protector of the sea, Mother of mermaids. All mermaids worship Calypso since she created the first mermaid eons ago and since then She has been our goddess, the protector, our Great Mother. But she vanished long time ago and was not heard again. Until now.

After hearing that Feng takes a creepy look at us. I don't like that face at all.

''Calypso,'' Feng laughs. Don't insult Calypso in my presence. ''Old legend.''

''No, goddess herself trapped in human form,'' Barbossa says. WHAT! How dare they violate goddess that way? ''I intend to release her. But for that I need Brethren Court. All the courts,'' Barbossa say as he holds one of Feng's necklaces.

''What are you proposing Captain?'' Feng asks

''What be accepted, Captain?'' Barbossa asks back.

''The pale haired girl,'' Feng breaths towards me

''What?'' I ask not fully understanding the situation

''Melody's not part of any bargain,'' Will argues. Barbossa just rolls his head

''Out of the question,'' he says

''It's not a question,'' Feng disagrees. I don't like where this is heading. But then again…

''Done,'' I state.

''What?'' Will asks, ''Not done,'' he half yells. Now I'm getting mad.

''You got into this mess and now it's seems I have to clean it up. Done,'' I tell more firmly

''Melody they're pirates,'' Will tries to argue as he steps in front of me

''And what are you?'' I hiss, ''if I have been able to stand to look at all of them, including you, I can handle a couple of pirates,'' I say as I push him away from me.

''Then we have an agreement?'' Barbossa asks hopefully

''Yes,'' me and Feng say together and now I'm on board in Feng's ship as we look from afar as the Pearl fights against the Beckett's ship and crew.

Man I missed all the action.


	10. Captain

Captain

After the battle we sailed on different directions and Beckett followed the _Pearl_ leaving Feng's ship alone.

Feng then brought me down below and ordered his maids to _help_ me get ready. For what I had no idea. Then he left to give us some privacy.

The maids gave me an unwilling bath and then, after they had thrown my old clothes away, they dressed me in bright red from fitting Chinese gown. It had red under dress that was sleeveless and over it I had translucent robe that had wide sleeves that almost dragged to the ground. The red corset was laced around my waist with red ribbon and the robe had a small train trailing behind me. The maids also gave me nice simple, surprisingly comfortable, black slippers with gold trimming to wear on my foot.

For some reason the maids decided to style my hair in to the style I swear I'm never going to wear again. They brushed my blonde curls into a tight bun leaving some bangs to frame my face and then they added a big red jewel decorated flower crown (probably stolen from some rich woman) on my head to finish the hairstyle.

They then walked me in front of the mirror and I had to admit that the look was not half bad. If you'll ignore the fact that the corset was a bit too tight, but the maids refused to loosen it when they put it on and the bun on my head was pulling my hair too tightly for my liking.

Then all of sudden Feng walked in and as he clapped his hands the maids left bowing to him. I turned around to face him. He walked towards the small table in front of me and then stopped.

''By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free…Calypso,'' he says to me. Wait what. Does he honestly think I'm Calypso. That is ridiculous even at my level.

''What?'' I ask not showing my outraged face.

''That is what we call you,'' Feng 'explains'. Yeah look buddy I'm not Mother Calypso so you can't call me that.

''We being who?'' I then ask not getting that part of the explanation. But that question apparently makes Feng belevie me being Calypso even more,

''You confirm it,'' he says.

''Confirm what?'' I ask as I back away from him. ''You've told me nothing,'' I tell him.

''The Brethren Court, not I. The first Brethren Court whose decision I would have opposed,'' Feng says as he bangs his fist to the wall, ''they bound you to the human form so the rule of the sea would belong to all to men and not…''

''…To me,'' I play along, ''pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm,'' I say in a rather mystical voice. Hey us mermaids have a way to woo any men as we desire.

''Can I be blamed? For my efforts,'' Feng asks, ''all men are drawn to the sea.''

''And some men offer desire over their crimes,'' I say

''I offer simply my desire,'' Feng says

''And in return?'' I ask as I raise my eyebrow at him

''I would have your gifts. If you choose to have them,'' Feng answers

''And if I choose not?'' I ask not liking this bargain. Even if I am not Mother Calypso trying to bargain the goddess is outrageous.

''Then I will take your fury,'' he says and kisses me. As he tries to wiggle his tongue into my mouth I bite him and that makes him let go of me. I slowly back away from him as he tries to come at me again but a sudden explosion at the side of the ship hits him.

I try look at him but there's too much wood and dust to see anything clearly.

''Sao Feng?'' I quietly ask.

''Here,'' I hear a quiet whisper at the other side of the ship. I look and see that a big spike of wood had impaled him. ''Please,'' he whispers again. I slowly step closer to him. I kneel next to him as explosions go off around us.

He rips his necklace of his neck and hands it to me.

''With all nine pieces of it you will be free. Take it,'' he then orders. I take the necklace into my shaking hands, ''you are captain now.''

''Me?'' I ask shocked beyond believe. Feng then grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him,

''Call now please, to shoot Wreck Cove,'' he whispers.

The an injured pirate comes running from up,

''Captain,'' but he won't get to say anything as he sees what has happened

''Forgive me, Calypso,'' Feng finally whispers to me and then he takes his last breath and went still.

''What did he tell you?'' The pirate asks.

I rise up and turn to look at him,

''He made me captain,'' I say.


	11. Part of the ship

Part of the ship

As me and the pirate went out, soldiers grabbed us immediately and they even put their swords on to our throats for good measure.

''Ms. Oceana,'' I hear a familiar voice say. I look and see Norrington back in his uniform standing in the middle of deck.

''Norrington?'' I ask. I push the soldier away and walk in front of Norrington waiting for explanation.

''What are you doing here? Do you know where Elisabeth is?'' He asks worriedly.

''She's back at the _Pearl_. She's fine,'' I tell him.

''Oh thank heavens. Her father will be joyful to know she's alive,'' Norrington says happily.

''Norrington, Governor Swann is dead,'' I state.

''No, no it can't be he returned to England,'' he says shocked

''Did _Lord_ Beckett tell you that?'' I sarcastically ask as I already know the answer.

''Who among you did Feng name as Captain?'' Davy Jones then suddenly yells.

''Her,'' all pirates on _'my'_ ship say and point at me. So much for loyalty. Norrington looks at me dumbstruck look on his face because of this information.

''Captain?'' Jones asks as he walks closer to me

''Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig. _Captain_ shall have my quarters,'' Norrington says. That's rather kind of him especially when he never has really liked me. Not that we ever encountered each other before the first adventure with Jack and Will.

So…

''Thank you, sir, but I'll rather remain with _my_ crew. You once asked what side we're on. Well now you know,'' I tell him as I step next to my crew. And Norrington, being now the officer of Lord Beckett, has no other choice but to put me and my crew into the cells on the _Dutchman_.

I throw away my red corset and outer robe and leave just the red sleeveless dress in which I make a tear to both sides from the hem up to my mid-thigh so that I can move properly.

I try to look everybody who went past my cell to see if it's Bootstrap Bill.

''Bootstrap?'' I ask every time somebody passes me and they all just glare or laugh at me as I do.

''Where is he?'' I whisper to myself as I held my head in my hand as I worried for him.

''You know my name,'' I hear a quiet voice say behind me.

Wait a minute behind me!

I quickly turn around and see Bill being inside the same cell as I am. And looking like he has conjoined into the wall behind him.

''Bootstrap, it's me Melody,'' I say as I go next to him.

''Melody?'' he asks as if he had never even heard of me

''Your son's…Fiancé,'' I struggle to say as it still is a lie.

''Son?'' he asks

''Will Turner,'' I remind him as I kneel next to him.

''William,'' he then suddenly remembers. He then laughs and rises from the stool he had been sitting removing himself from the wall. ''He made it, he's alive. And now he send you to tell me that he's coming to get me?'' He asks excitedly.

Oh no the promise we made.

''Ha ha, he's on his way,'' he continues

''Bootstrap, Will is alive. And he wants to help you and so do I,'' I try to tell him. But that makes his smile to drop.

''He _or_ you can't help me. He won't come,'' he whispers devastated

''Yes he will. You're his father and he promised you that he will come and get you. And Will never breaks his promises if he can help it,'' I assure him. Heck the whole point of Will betraying me, Jack and everybody else was so that he can safe his father. Will has not forgotten him.

''I know you. I met you,'' he then says to me as he looks at me more closely

''Yes we've met,'' I confirm.

''He can't come. Not because of you,'' he tells me

''What do you mean?'' I ask

'' _Dutchman_ must always have a captain,'' he says to me,

''Yes I know that, that's why we're trying to find a way to kill Jones so that no one of us has to take his place,'' I tell him.

''Yes and if he saves me…he loses you,'' he says as he takes my hand. Loses…me. In other words I lose…Will. That hit me like ton of bricks. I can feel the tears pricking in my eyes.

''If…I…must…'' I try to choke out that I can give up on Will if that mean that Will can finally be reunited with his father even if it kills my heart, but,

''He won't pick me,'' Bill suddenly says. Now the tears start rolling down my cheeks. Why does Will even have to choose between his long lost father and…me. ''I wouldn't pick me,'' Bill continues

''Don't say that,'' I say as I take a firmer hold onto his hand, ''He has longed for a father as long as I can remember. And now that he finally found out that you're still alive he won't rest 'till you are out of this stinking ship,'' I say to him

He looks at me for a moment the shows a little smile at me and then he gently removes his hand from mine and backs away back to the stool,

''Tell him not to come,'' he says to me, ''tell him to stay away. Tell him…it's too late,'' he says as he conjoins back to the wall, ''I'm already part of this ship.''

I can't help but to shed more tears for him and for…Will.


	12. Choosing a side

Choosing a side

After some time I hear somebody coming down below. I don't bother turning to look who it was in case it was just some pirate coming to gloat. But then I hear somebody putting a key into the lock on the cell and that makes me turn around. And what I see amazes me.

It was Norrington opening the cell door.

''Come with me,'' he says and motions us to go,

''Quickly,'' he rushes us. I look my crew and motion them to go first. And so they went out me being the last one,

''What are you doing?'' I ask as I stop at the door

''Choosing a side,'' he answers.

He leads us to the stern of the _Dutchman_ where we see my ship, _Empress_ , being towed by some robes. I motion my crew to start climbing back to the ship.

''Do not go the Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting with the Brethren. There may be a traitor among them,'' Norrington warns me.

''Are you trying to earn Elisabeth's forgiveness by helping me and my men?'' I ask, ''because I don't want your charity if you're going to try to woo Elisabeth by them,'' I say coldly.

''No. I'm simply trying to redeem my other sins and for once do the right thing,'' Norrington says quietly. I think for a moment and look at my ship,

''Come with us,'' I suddenly blurt out. Norrington turns to look at me surprised look on his face. But before he can respond,

''Who goes there?'' We hear somebody yell above us. Norrington quickly draws his sword and pushes me to go to _Empress_.

''Go, I will follow,'' Norrington rushes me. But I can see how panicky he is which means,

''You're lying,'' I state as I can read men all too well thanks for me being a mermaid.

''I'm going to redeem my sins,'' he says as he pushes me to go and I almost went over board by his push. I take one more look at him, as he steadies himself into battle stance, and then I start climbing towards the _Empress_.

''Prisoners are escaping,'' I hear a yell. I look back and see Bill yelling ant Norrington,

''Norrington,'' I yell and try to climb back to the _Dutchman_ to help him. But as I try, I hear that he shoots the rope down and me and some of my men fall to the sea. Meaning that I can't go to help him and he can't come with us.

I surfaced and looked up towards the Dutchman. But all I can see is how Norrington falls to the floor, dead.

''Norrington, NO!'' I yell. I take a quick look once more before I start swimming to my ship.

Goodbye and thank you, James.

 **Sorry it was so short but this was too good place to stop**

 **Love you all,**

 **Snow**


	13. Captain Oceana

Captain Oceana

I climb aboard on my ship and see all my men looking at me, having no clue for what to do.

''Sao Feng named me on his last breath as your new Captain and if you wish to go against the orders of your last captain, a Pirate Lord Sao Feng, I call that a mutiny against him and me, and so if you wish to mutiny you are free to leave _My_ ship and I am not obligated to get you to the closest shore so feel free to leave or OBEY MY COMMAND! SO WHO'S WITH ME?'' I yell at them.

''Aye!'' they all chorused to me agreeing with me. Apparently I made a striking impression on them as now they want me as their captain. ''To the Shipwreck Cove, we have a Court to get to,'' I yell the command and they right away start doing their job.

''Ladies, I'm going to need your assistance once again,'' I tell the maids and they immediately bow to me and lead me below so that I can find something more suitable for a Captain.

They took my torn dress away and I removed the gold accessory out of my hair and opened the bun letting my blonde curls fall freely to my back. They then brought a big wooden chest to me which held some clothing items that I could choose from. I noticed a while ago that red did look good on me and now that I was pirate captain that would make me look raving enough.

I took out some dark red long pants and tight dark red low cut shirt that had long sleeves but they were tight only to my elbows and after the elbows the sleeves would unfold open in the middle and would pool around my forearms. Over the pants I put knee high red boots that had small one inch heel. The maids then brought me a tight burgundy sleeveless robe, that would come only to my calf and would so not get in the way, and I put it over my shirt and I fastened the robe with a wide red and cold decorated belt. I also found a big gold necklace that hade ruby at the center and gold earrings at the bottom of the chest and I put them on also to make me look more like the pirate captain that I now was.

I asked the maids to do my hair once again but this time I instructed them. They used some oil to make my hair look straight and shiny and then they brushed half my hair up into high ponytail and added a dark red flower in the middle of the ponytail, this time the up do was not too tight. I also put a small red and cold chain circlet on my forehead.

I then found two swords at Sao Feng's closet and I took them out and put the sword belt over my chest so that the swords were on my back. On my right wrist I put a red wrist guard.

I looked into the mirror and I have to say that now I looked like a real pirate.

And who said pirates couldn't look good?

 **Sorry it's short but this was a good chapter (at least in my mind)**

 **Love you all, Snow**


	14. Shipwreck Cove

Shipwreck Cove

We sailed to the Shipwreck Cove and entered in and inside the Court were already assembling.

''Might I still point out that we're still one Pirate Lord short. And I am content as a cucumber to wait 'till Sao Feng joins us,'' I hear Jack say

''Sao Feng is dead,'' I state and everybody turns around to look at me and my crew, ''he fell to the _Flying Dutchman_.'' After my revelation everybody started talking over each other and I had time to stab my other sword to the Captain's globe.

''He made you captain,'' Jack asks surprised. I ignore the next thing he says and I try to get everybody's attention.

''Listen, listen, LISTEN TO ME!'' I finally yell with my quite powerful voice and then everybody quiets down. ''Someone has betrayed us. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett and they're on their way here.''

''Who is this betrayal?'' one of the Captains asks.

''Not likely anyone among us,'' Barbossa assures. I look around and I see _Pearl's_ whole crew here, even Elisabeth was on one corner where Gibbs was but,

''Where's Will?'' I ask

''Not among us,'' Jack states

''Was that supposed to be funny?'' I hiss at him and he slowly backs away from me

''It doesn't matter how they found us the question is what will we do now that they have?'' Barbossa asks. Isn't the answer obvious?

''We fight,'' I state. I'm not letting them take away the freedom of the sea Mother Calypso once blessed us with. But other captains apparently don't agree with me as they start to laugh at my idea.

''Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us,'' the female captain says to us. And all the others seem to agree on this. A fortress this place is our tomb. We'll kill each other before Beckett can even get in.

''There will be a third course. In another age in this very spot the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones,'' Barbossa tells us and I secretly grit my teeth at that. That is a violation not only against Calypso but towards mermaids as well. The pirates better hope none of the other mermaids hear about this or there will be an extinction of pirates in our hands.

''That was a mistake,'' Barbossa then continues. Wait. Did I hear correctly? Did Barbossa just tell us that he doesn't agree on capturing Calypso as all the other pirates do? ''Oh it tamed the sea to ourselves, aye, but opened a door to Beckett and his ilk. Better with the days when the mastering of the seas did not come from bargains but a sweat from man's brow and the strength of his backbone. You all know this to be true,'' Barbossa says. And surprisingly all of them agree at some end.

''Gentleman, ladies,'' Barbossa says next to me, ''we must free Calypso,'' Barbossa states in a clam voice. I silently agree on this but all the others are quiet as a mouse. Until they start to yell at Barbossa's idea. They all start yelling how they will kill Barbossa and how Calypso is their enemy. Well of course she's you enemy. You kill her children for no reason, use our abilities to your own enjoyment and then you bound her to human form. Did you think she would thank you?

But some start to agree with Barbossa as some do not. And that's when the fistfight starts. Gosh they act like spoiled children.

''Is this really happening?'' I ask.

''This is politics,'' Jack tells me.

''Meanwhile our enemies are bearing on us,'' I say.

''If they're not here already,'' Barbossa fight continued until he rose to the table and shot into the air.

''Who were the ones to make the first call to imprison Calypso? We should be the ones to set her free and in her gratitude she will sit to grand us boons,'' Barbossa says. Yeah right you'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you.

''Whose boons? Yours?'' Jack then asks. I slap my hand to my forehead. Only Jack would start to joke in the middle of something as important as this.

''If you have a better alternative, please, share,'' Barbossa offers to Jack.

''Cuddle fish. Let us not forget our dear friend cuddle fish,'' and so Jack offers that we don't free Calypso, which I silently disagree on by the way,

''So I agree on, and I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth, but Captain Oceana,'' Jack says and points at me. Does that mean he wants to fight? Jack, the all-time coward, wants to fight. ''We must fight,'' Jack confirms my suspicions

''You always run away from a fight,'' Barbossa says the absolute truth.

''Have not,'' Jack argues

''Have so,'' Barbossa argues back and this goes back and forth for a while.

''I have only esteemed the oldest and noblest pirate traditions. I submit here and now that is what we all must do, we must fight,'' Jack says again, ''to run away.''

I feel like falling down. Did he just really finish his sentence like that? But to that everybody agree on. Why didn't anybody agree when I voted it?

''If I recall an act of war which this is can only be declared by the Pirate King,'' Barbossa says

''You made that up,'' Jack accuses.

''Did I now? I'll call up on Captain Teague,'' Barbossa says and that makes Jack pale for some reason. One of the captains or rather his interpreter started arguing about the code but then he was shot without even finishing his sentence.

We all turn around to see the shooter. It was a man, a pirate who was slowly descending the stairs behind us.

''Code is the law,'' he said with a deep voice. That one sentence made every pirate captain to sit down and be very quiet. He started to walk towards us and stopped behind Jack.

''You're in my way boy,'' he said to Jack and Jack quickly moved away. Odd behavior from Jack. He usually doesn't follow orders and if he does he always makes some remark about it. Now nothing.

The pirate motions some men to bring fort a huge book that was sealed with a lock. Everyone started whispering in awe that this was the famous Code. All sealed in covers. The pirate whistled and a dog came out carrying the keys in its mouth. The pirate took the key and opened the Codex with a loud thump.

He started looking through the Codex until he finally found what he was looking.

''Barbossa is right,'' he said

''Hang on a minute,'' Jack says as he started to look through the Codex himself and looks like he agrees.

''There's been no king since the first court and that's likely not going to change,'' one of the captains says

''Why not?'' I ask

''See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote,'' Gibbs explains behind me.

''And each pirate only ever voted for himself,'' Barbossa finishes. Okay then that explains that. Only a pirate would be that selfish.

''I call for a vote,'' Jack suddenly says and all other captains seem to agree. And so the voting begins and of course every captain votes for themselves. Okay let's play,

''Melody Oceana,'' I call. The voting goes on for a while until,

''Melody Oceana,'' Jack calls

''What?'' I ask surprised and not fully comprehending what he just said.

''I know curious isn't it,'' Jack says. Seeing that Jack wasn't going to vote for himself every captain tried to get him to vote for them. And that's when the chaos began.

''Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?'' Jack asked and that's when the pirate who opened the code stopped playing the guitar he had been playing this whole time and everybody quieted down. Wow, this pirate had power.

''Very well. What say you Captain Ocean, King of the Brethren Court?'' The female pirate said

''Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn we're at war,'' I declared.


	15. Releasing her

**Sorry it's been so long but school's been a nightmare. I'm going to graduate this year so there's a lot of work I have to do. But here's the next chapter.**

 **Review!**

Releasing her

The next day the pirates had done as I have told them and all the ships were ready to sail. I did not count them but I'd say we have about twenty to thirty ships on our hands and that should be enough to defeat Beckett's ten he night have with him.

It was a foggy morning so the whole ocean was covered with thick fog so it was hard to see.

''The enemy is here! Let's take them!'' One of the crew members yelled when he saw Beckett's ship on the horizon and all the other members started cheering along with him.

I wouldn't celebrate just yet. We never know what Beckett has on his sleeve.

But then from the fog emerged at least hundred ships that all were under the command of Beckett. That made the crew very quiet. We can't beat them on battle that's for sure. We have to think a good plan since we really need one now.

Jack suggested a parlay and as cowardly as Jack was that seemed like the only option we had. So Beckett surprisingly agreed to meet the leading pirate captain's on the small island.

And obviously the leading captains on our side included Jack himself, Barbossa and of course me since I am the Pirate King now. From Beckett's side there were waiting us Beckett himself, Davy Jones of course in a bucket full of water since he can't set a foot on land and to my surprise Will. What the heck is he doing there?

''You were the curve that lead these wolves to our door,'' Barbossa said as he saw Will.

''Don't blame Turner. He was merely a tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see his grant architect, look to your left,'' Becket said and we all looked to the left and the only one there was Jack. Why am I not surprised? Jack looked at us for a minute then,

''My hands are clean in this. Figuratively,'' he added.

''My action were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it,'' Will said and once again I'm not surprised.

''Well spoke. Listen to the tool,'' Jack said.

''Shut up Jack. Will I was on the _Dutchman_ again and I'm afraid that you can't do the impossible,'' I told Will knowing that he know what I mean.

''No, nothing is impossible if there just one fool left to fight,'' Will says firmly to me.

''If Turner was not acting on your behalf the how did he come to give me this,'' Beckett says as he hold Jack compass. ''You made a deal with me Jack to deliver the pirates and here they are. Don't be bashful step up, claim your reward,'' Beckett says as he throws the compass back to Jack. So this is why he voted me to be the king. He knew I wanted to fight and so I would be bringing all the pirates to one place. I could kill Jack right now.

Then Jones starts yelling how Jack still owes his one hundred years of servitude on his ship and that gives me an idea.

''That debt was paid mate,'' Jack says. And while they were squabbling about the subject I interrupted them,

''I propose a trait,'' I say as they stopped talking, ''Will leaves with us and you can have Jack.'' Elisabeth will kill me for this but several lives beats the individuals. Barbossa and Jack both looked stunned by the idea.

''Done,'' Will says

''Undone,'' Jack argues.

''Done,'' Beckett agrees too

''Jack's one of the Pirate lords, you have no right,'' Barbossa says to me.

''News flash, I'm the King,'' I say to him. I turn to look at Jack who realizes that he has no choice in the matter.

''As you command your _highness_ ,'' he says and mock bows to me. Barbossa then tries to slash Jack with his sword but somehow misses. They then change places, Will comes next to me and Jack goes reluctantly stand next to Jones.

''Advise your Brethren, you can fight and all of you will die or you can not fight and in which most of you die,'' Beckett says to us.

''You murdered and innocent man, governor Swann,'' I say through my gritted teeth

''He chose his own fate,'' Beckett says.

''And now you've chosen yours,'' I say, ''we will fight and you _will_ die, mark my words,'' I say as I start to walk away. Barbossa and Will soon follow me.

''King?'' Will asks

''Of the Brethren court,'' I simply say to him as we walk to our long boat so that we can get to our ship.

We row to our ship and get on board.

''We'll use the Pearl as the flag ship to lead the attack,'' I say

''Will we now,'' Barbossa say as the crew starts to drag tied Tia Dalma out of the below.

''What's going on here?'' I ask but they ignore me

''Barbossa you can't release her,'' Will says. No freaking way.

''She's Calypso?'' I ask.

''In her human form,'' Barbossa declares. How could I've been so blind? The Great Mother has been right in front of me all this time. No wonder she wanted to help me as I'm one of her daughters and part of the sea as she is.

The crew then points their guns at Will to make sure he doesn't interrupt. Barbossa then turns to me and ribs the necklace Sao Feng had given me. Don't get me wrong I want them to release Mother Calypso, but when they do they're going to feel very sorry. Calypso is forgiving only to her children and unfortunately the pirates are not hers.

Brabossa then places the necklace and Jack's trinket he obviously stole to the bowl that Pintel is holding in front of Tia Dalma.

''Is there some form of incantation?'' Gibbs ask

''Aye, the items brought together, done. Items to be burned and someone must speak the words 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds','' Barbossa say as he pours some rum in the bowl probably so that they'll burn better.

''Is that is?'' Pintel then asks.

''It has to be spoken as if you love her,'' Barbossa says. That makes the whole crew in awe. Oh, for crying out loud. ''Calypso, I release you from your human bonds,'' Barbossa says as he tries to light the items up. But nothing happens.

''Is that it?'' Pintel asks again

''No you didn't say it right,'' Ragetti says which makes Barbossa look at him. Ragetti then turn towards Tia Dalma and whispers to her ear and that makes the item to finally burn. And the bowl starts to float in the air as all the crew members' step away from her.

''Tia Dalma!'' Will yells and tries to get to her, but the pirates stop him. ''Calypso,'' that got her attention, ''when the Brethren court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?'' Will asks. Where he's getting with this?

''Who was it that betrayed you?'' He asks again.

''Name him,'' Tia Dalma says

''Davy Jones,'' Will says.

Then after this revelation, Tia Dalma finally starts to turn into her goddess form. And as she grown the crew tries to contain her but the ropes aren't enough. All the pirates step away from but I stay rooted to where I am. I can't believe it's finally happening. Our Mother is free at last.

She then finally stops growing and I can finally see the goddess Calypso in her true form. I immediately drop to my knees and start mutter mermaids ancient prays in our first language that Calypso herself thought us.

''Calypso!'' Barbossa yells as he kneels in front of her and the rest of the crew follows. ''I come before you but a servant humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor. Spear meself, me ship and me crew, but release your fury upon those who dare to think they're your master or mine.''

I dare to take a look through my hair and see Calypso smiling until she starts to yell at him in our language.

'' _You dare to ask my favors after years of treating me as your servant! Killing my children and containing me into that wretched human form! Don't think me as a fool! My children will avenge me and I will protect them! You have sealed you fate along with all your kind!_ '' She yells

She then transforms herself into a massive amount of crabs and I stay firmly where I am to prove my trust to my Mother. And as I predicted the crabs don't do anything to me they just wave over me.

The ship rocks as all the crabs go to the sea finally setting Mother Calypso free to be with her beloved sea where she belongs. I guarantee that mermaids are going to celebrate today to finally be reunited with their Mother.


	16. Wedding

Wedding

After the crew gets over the fact that Calypso had left them, they all start to get up where they landed when the crabs waved over them.

Will walks next to me and helps me up from my kneeling position.

''What were you saying?'' he asks as he lets go of my hand.

''I was praying,'' I simply say.

''Praying? What language was that? It sounded gibberish to me,'' he questions me

''I'm not human Will. That was mermaids first language that our Great Mother taught us eons ago,'' I explain

''Great Mother?''

''Calypso. She's our goddess, she created the first mermaid so all the mermaids are her children,'' I say. Will looks surprised by this.

''Is that why you didn't go against the idea of freeing Calypso?'' He asks

''Yes, and the only reason I'm not attacking Barbossa right now for thinking that Calypso would show him any favors is because I need him in order to win this war,'' I say in a venomous voice.

All of the crew was watching the sea not believing that Calypso had actually left. But to our surprise the previous weather that was as smooth as millpond starts to turn into a very windy one, the clouds are gathering over us and it looks like it will rain heavily soon. Is this Calypso's revenge? She knows that I can always jump into the sea and be safe, but the rest of the crew, who are humans, will drown if the weather worsens.

''It not over yet,'' I say when I look at the weather that starts to worsen.

''There's still a fight ahead,'' Will says next to me

''We have an armada against us. And with the _Dutchman_ there's no chance,'' Gibbs says to Will.

''There's only a fool's chance,'' Elisabeth says, remembering his father and how she probably wants to avenge his death.

''Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann,'' Barbossa says to her, ''and it's not something I'm intending to die for.''

''You don't have to. There's always a chance if you believe in it,'' I say back to him as I see Elisabeth's face fell of the idea of giving up. But I'm not one to give up now. We've come too far to give up now.

I walk to the rail and rise to it so that I can see the whole crew,

''You will listen to me. LISTEN! The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom!'' I yell at the crew

''And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do. By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs... ...and the courage of our heart Gentlemen...hoist the colors,'' I finally order after my pep talk and they to my surprise follow my orders.

This is not the end. I will fight to my very last breath and I'm going to make sure that the rest of the crew will honor their code as pirates and do the same. This ocean is not one man's playground. No, the ocean belongs to everybody and nobody. Mother Calypso will protect those who respect the ocean and try not to own it. And I'll make sure these pirates learn it. And if I must teach it the hard way, then so be it.

''The wind's on our side, boys. That's all we need!'' Gibbs suddenly yells and all of the crew starts to cheer at this. I turn around to look the other ships behind us,

''HOIST THE COLORS!'' I yell at them. And one by one the ships start to follow my command and start dragging the flags to the main mast. The war has started and we will not go down without one hell of a fight.

The weather didn't take long to get from bad to worse. It was raining like there's no tomorrow and the waves hit higher and higher every time. The wind was merciless and the sky sang with lightning and thunder.

And so the war started. The _Black Pearl_ was first ship to make a move. And before anybody realized a huge maelstrom started to form between the _Black Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_. This was definitely Calypso's work. And Gibbs was first one to point that out. What the hell am I gonna do?

Oh, this is going to hurt my pride.

''Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm,'' I say to him.

''Aye, that be true,'' he said as he went and took the helm. Hopefully this will work. '' Brace up yards, you cack-handed deck apes. Dying is the day worth living for,'' he then yelled to the crew. I just smiled as my hopes were flying over my head. This _has_ to work. This is too insane not to.

It didn't take long for us to get caught in the maelstrom along with the _Dutchman_.

''She's on our stern and gaining,'' Will yelled to us when he saw the _Dutchman_.

''More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water,'' Barbossa yelled after hearing this. Soon the _Dutchman_ started firing at us.

''Take us out or they'll overbear us,'' Will yelled to Barbossa over the huge storm.

''Nay. Further in. We'll cut across to faster waters,'' Barboosa yelled back to him. I turned around towards the crew,

''Prepare to broadside!'' I yelled to them. And they immediately started to prepare the cannons along with the help from Will.

And as soon as our ship was straight across from the _Dutchman_ , Barbossa gave the signal,

''Fire!''

''Fire!'' I repeated the order. And so the cannons were off. From both ships and both ships got hits. The destruction was massive. I could see flying wood pieces and all the other ship parts that was blown off. Hopefully the _Dutchman_ suffered same amount of damage.

Soon we were close enough to swing our crew to the _Dutchman_ and start the real fight. And as our crew swing to the _Dutchman_ the _Dutchman's_ crew swings to the _Pearl_. I took my gun and shoot couple pirates as they try to board. Not on my watch.

But some still manage to get on board and they start to fight against the _Pearls_ crew. One of the men starts to fight me but thanks to my skill in the art of sword play it's not that easy to take me down even if I'm a woman.

''Melody!'' Will suddenly yells behind me

''What?'' I yell as I stab the pirate who I was fighting.

''I know I messed up…'' he starts but has to pause as one of the pirates attack him,

''…and I know I will most likely mess up again someday…'' he continues as he fights,

''…but in case we don't make out of this alive I have to ask you something,'' he says. I kick the pirate away from me and he falls over the rail to the storming sea.

''Yeah, what is it?'' I yell to him.

''Will you marry me?''

That stunned me. How many times had I dreamed of those words, how long have a longed to actually hear them.

Whenever I imagined my proposal this was never one of my imagines, yet this has to be the most romantic one of all of them.

''Yes!'' I yell at him as I smile so big I feel like my face would crack.

''Really?'' he asks as he stabs one of the pirates to the chest and turns around to look at me.

''Yes!'' I repeat as I hit the pirate away and give Will a quick yet passionate kiss. And then I stab a pirate that was about to attack from behind Will.

''So what you say?'' Will asks. I grin and then turn to look at Barbossa.

''Barbossa. Marry us now,'' I yell.

''I'm a little busy at the moment,'' he yells as he fights.

''Barbossa, now,'' Will orders

''Fine, then. Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today...'' he starts but has to stop as one of the pirates attack him.

''To nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur,'' he continues and then hits yet another pirate.

''Melody Oceana, do you take me to be your husband?'' Will asks as he takes a hold of my hand

''Yes, I do,'' I tell him.

''Great,'' Will says, but then we have to separate as another man attacks us.

''Will Turner, do you take me...to be your wife...in sickness and in health...with health being the more than less likely?'' I ask between fighting

''I do,'' he says to me as he faces me.

''As captain, I now pronounce you...You may kiss...You may kiss...Just kiss,'' Barbossa finally yells to us.

Will then pulls me to his arms and we share possibly our most passionate kiss yet. This possibly wasn't the traditional wedding but I wouldn't change it for the world. There was huge storm going around us and death was everywhere and we didn't care. At that moment the only thing in my mind was Will, my husband.

But then the _Dutchman's_ and _Pearls_ masts hit together causing the ships to jerk. And so me and Will continue fighting. I then see Will getting on eof the ropes ans swinging himself to the _Dutchman_.

''Will!'' I yell after him. I see another rope coming from the Dutchman and I won't let Will fight there alone. I made the same promise to Bill and I will help both of them. I look back at the ship and I see Gibbs right next to me.

''Go, Missy!'' He yells at me and that's all the assurance I need. I take affirm grip from the rope and swing myself to the _Dutchman_. I land perfectly to middle of the deck, right in front of Davy Jones.

''Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me,'' he yells at me

''That's why I brought this to ensure a fair fight,'' I yell as I pull my sword and attack him. But maybe I underestimated him as he quickly makes me lose my sword. He then hits me so hard to the face that I fall down and I can see three, maybe four of him and my head is really dizzy. I can't make my body move an inch from the floor where I landed.

I see a blurry picture of Jones getting closer and then a faint cry.

I blink couple times and I can finally see clearly again. I rise to my knees and see Will on the floor right in front of Jones. Will then turns his head and looks at me. Why does my heart beat so fast right now?

But then Jones looks between me and Will.

''Oh, now I remember, Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner. Bonded by love. It's a dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed,'' Jones says as he places his sword to Will's neck. '' Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?''

''Do you?'' We suddenly hear a voice behind Jones. I turn my head and see Jack holding Jones' hear and a knife. I can't help but to smile a little. '' Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand,'' Jack says as he holds the heart.

''You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow,'' Jones spats at Jack

''Cruel is a matter of perspective,'' Jack replies.

''Is it?'' Jones asks. He then turns around and stabs Will to the heart.

''WILL!'' I yell. Can ones heart actually die even though there's no injury in it? Because right now my heart feels like it stopped beating.


	17. The end

The end

I hurriedly crawl next to Will and took his face between my hands. I can feel the tears running down my face but the rain hides them from public view.

''Will, look at me! Stay with me! You're all right,'' I beg him as I stroke his cheeks with my thumb. I didn't even notice when Bill attacks Jones behind me. My only concern is Will. He has to be alright. He can't die. He just…can't!

''Will, honey look at me. Please don't leave me here alone. Eternity is too long time to be alone,'' I beg with a tearful voice. My rational part knows that my begging has no effect, Will was dying. But my irrational part refused to believe it and I was ready to carve my own heart out and give it to Will, if that meant that he could live.

''Please don't leave me. Look at me. Will, look at me!'' I yell, hoping to get any response out of him.

Suddenly Jack comes next to us and puts the knife he had in Will's hand and stabs Jones' heart. And then Will's hand lets go of the knife and went limb.

I watch as Jones clutches his heart in pain when he notices what happened. He then looks at the sky and without any sound falls over the rail into the maelstrom.

Finally, he's dead. But at what cost.

I turn around and cradle Will's face as he takes his last breath and falls limb in my arms.

''No, no, no. NO! Will don't…don't leave! Will!'' I yell as Jack starts to drag me away from him as the crew of the _Dutchman_ gets closer. ''No we can't leave him!'' I yell to him as I try to struggle against him.

Jack then takes some rope and swings us out of there as the _Dutchman_ sinks to the ocean, Will and the crew with it.

Jack had made some sort of chute and now we flew on it over the ocean until we finally landed to the calm ocean. The _Pearl_ soon picks us up as it passed us. We climb aboard and I immediately turn to look at Jack.

''Why did you leave him there? Why? Why couldn't you just leave me there to die with him?'' I yell at Jack as I keep hitting him to his chest. Jack surprisingly doesn't yell back at me or say anything else for that matter. He just puts his hands around me and holds me to his chest, letting me cry my heart out.

''Thank goodness, Jack. The armada's still out there. The Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions,'' Gibbs says when he notices Jack.

Jack then hands me to Elisabeth, who had just arrived, and I kept crying to her chest as she stroked my hair just like I did when I comforted her when she found out her father died.

''Never actually been one for tradition,'' Jack replies to Gibbs, ''Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons,'' he yells.

'' Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck,'' Barbossa says to Jack. That's when I pull my head up from Elisabeth's chest and wipe away the tears, knowing that this is not the time to cry no matter how my heart is bleeding inside.

'' Belay that ''belay that'','' Jack yells. Jack and Gibbs then start bickering and I just stand and watch, having no energy to say anything. It takes enough as it is just so that I won't start crying again.

They finally stop arguing and Jack walks to the helm, followed by Barbossa, Gibbs and I. And as we get ready to fight against Beckett and his armada, a miracle happens.

The _Dutchman_ rises from the sea. I immediately run to the rail to look at it.

''It's not possible,'' I whisper as I watch it rise. I look closer and I can feel my heart jump to my throat.

The captain is Will. He's alive. I turn to look at Jack, who is also smiling,

''Full canvas,'' he yells and the pirates obey.

We immediately start moving towards Beckett's ship full plan in our minds and with Dutchman on our side we have much better chance. The _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ together squeeze Beckett's ship in between our ships. This means that Beckett _will_ lose. I can't help but to smile at the idea. Then,

''Fire!'' Gibbs yells Jack's orders and both ships start to fire at Beckett's ship from both sides. It doesn't stand a chance. After we pass the ship it explodes behind us.

We have finally won!

And after seeing their leader ship go down, the rest of the armada turns away.

And so every pirate on board starts to cheer. And I can see from the corner of my eye how Elisabeth runs to Jack and kisses him. And after that Jack looks a little confused and tries to act cool to brush it off as normal.

I smile sadly at the sight. I turn towards the _Dutchman_. I don't know whether to be sad or happy knowing that Will was alive but the captain of the _Dutchman_.

''Your chariot awaits, Your Highness. The oars are inside,'' Gibbs says behind me pointing at the longboat that was ready to take me to land, to say goodbye to Will. I turn to look at Gibbs and smile weakly at him.

''Thank you Gibbs. For everything,'' I say and give him a hug. He awkwardly hugs me back and I quickly pull away.

I walk towards the ships side where the rest of the crew is waiting.

''Mrs. Turner,'' Barbossa says and gives me a quick nod. I just smile at him and nod back. I walk in front of Elisabeth and give her a hug which she full heartedly returns.

''Keep him out of trouble,'' I whisper, referring to Jack and she just chuckles back. I pull away from the hug and walk in front of Jack,

''Jack, thank you,'' I say and hold my hand to him which he takes and shakes.

''Keep the flag flying high, love,'' he says and I just nod smiling. I climb to the rail and turn to look at the crew.

''By the way, you can keep the boat,'' I say. They look puzzled for a moment, but then I just jump into the water without the boat. I turn myself back into a mermaid and swim to the _Dutchman_. No way am I letting Will go alone.

XXX

3rd person POV

Will looks at the _Pearl,_ his father's words still in his mind. He can't bring Melody with him, he has to say goodbye to her. He had finally been able to confess his feelings to her, marry her and now he had to leave. That was not fair. Why did he have to be the one to say goodbye?

Will tries to find Melody from the _Pearl,_ but he doesn't see Melody anywhere. She couldn't have gone to the land since the longboat is still there. She couldn't have just left without goodbye. Or was she even still alive? No she had to be. She's a tough girl. She's still alive, Will tried to coach himself.

Where was she? He had to see her one last time before he has to go away for ten long agonizing years.

''Ahoy, captain. Is there room for one more crew member?'' He suddenly hears the world's most angelic voice call to him. Will quickly turns around and sees Melody, in her mermaid form, sitting on the rail of the _Dutchman_. And even though Melody was sitting on the dirty ship she looked like the most beautiful thing in Will's opinion.

Will didn't waste any time and immediately runs to her and takes her divine face between his hands and kissed her soft lips like that would be their last kiss, which it most likely is.

''What are you doing here?'' Will finally asks when they part from the kiss.

''You didn't think I was going to let you go alone, did you?'' Melody asks with a mischievous smile as she takes Will's calloused hand into her own soft ones. Even the years of hard work with those hands hadn't changed her sweet white satiny skin to a rough tanned one like Will's had.

''You can't come. It's the rule…'' Will starts but is stopped by Melody, who puts her finger to Will's lips,

''…Which don't apply me. Will, I'm not human, I'm a mermaid and like _Dutchman_ I belong to the sea. So now that you're part of the ship, you're part of the sea and so, a part of me. So I think Mother will let me come with you, _if_ you'll have me,'' Melody says. That information makes Will smile like there's no tomorrow. He doesn't have to part from the love of his life for ten long years. They can finally be together, all the time.

Will then takes out his heart's chest, where the crew put his heart and hands it to Melody,

''Will you take this somewhere safe?'' He asks

''From the bottom of the ocean no one will ever find it,'' Melody says. She then puts the chest back to the deck and pulls Will yet another kiss filled with so much love and passion like no kiss ever had had before.

They were finally together,

Part of the ship, Part of the sea, Part of each other,

For all eternity.

'' _There was a dream,_

 _There was a goal,_

 _There was a need I could never control._

 _And now I see,_

 _I'll always be,_

 _Part of your world!''_

 **The End!**

 **Wow, this took time to write and sometimes I actually lost my interest to write this, but now it's finally finished.**

 **Thank you all who followed me during these three stories and all to those who reviewed, followed and favourited. Check out my other stories from Mummy, Harry Potter and Big Hero 6.**

 **I love you all!**

 **Snow**


	18. Epilogue

**Many of you requested me to do an epilogue so her it is. Hope you like it and you know what to do,**

 **Review!**

*Epilogue*

Ten years. Ten wonderful years have passed and now it's finally time for Will to get to spend one day on the shore. We were currently sailing towards shore close to Tortuga where I had secretly arranged a meeting with Jack and Elisabeth as a surprise for Will.

I look at him steering the helm and it never ceases to amaze me how every day I fall more deeply in love with him. There had been fights between us of course, many of them, but at the end of the day we were still together.

Will had finally gotten to know his father, Bill, my father-in-law, and I couldn't be happier for him. And of course there were our angels running around the ship too.

''Daddy, can I steer too, can I?'' Our first born son, Will Jr, asked. Will smiled at him and took him to his arms and they started to steer the helm together. Junior had been born two years after Will and I got married. He inherited his father dark hair and tanned skin, but got my ocean blue eyes. He was very energetic young boy and he idolized his father. To him, Will was his hero, the one who could do no wrong. And like me he loved the water and the sea and when we once asked him whether he wanted to live on the ship or on the land he immediately said on the ship.

I suddenly felt a tug at the hem of my shirt and as I looked down I saw out three year old daughter Myra sucking her thumb and asking to be taken into my arms. I bended down and took our daughter to my arms and started walking towards Will and Junior. Myra, unlike Junior, had inherited my pale blond hair while getting her father's beautiful warm brown eyes. She was his father's little princess and my little angel. She was a total opposite of Junior as while Junior couldn't stay still for more than five minutes, Myra was very shy and timid girl. She preferred to stay close to me or Will and I wouldn't have it any other way as she was so small that something could happen to her.

Will often joked how becoming a mother had softened me and whenever he said something like that he got something flying towards him. But I have to agree that now that I am a mother, I would think twice before jumping into an adventure like when we were younger.

We had told Will and I's story to our children and they were fully aware what being the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ mean for Will and they knew that I was an immortal mermaid. Neither of my children was a merchild, meaning they did not have a tail and never would, but they could breathe underwater and their life span was longer than a mortals.

Bill of course became the doting grandfather he never imagined he would be. He loved Junior and Myra more than anything and we could easily leave him to be the babysitter. Bill often told Junior some pirate adventures he has had, but I always have to remind him to keep the killing and gore out of the stories until Junior was older.

To Myra he was the gentle grandfather and to her he often sang some pirate songs and Myra actually liked them, and the he would dance and play with her. It was heartwarming sight to see Bill finally getting to spend time with children as he couldn't spend time with his own.

I walked next to my husband, who hadn't changed one bit during these ten years and kissed him on the cheek.

''How's it going? Is this our new captain perhaps?'' I teasingly asked as I watched Junior trying to steer the helm his tongue sticking out as he was trying to concentrate.

''Perhaps, I feel like I've been mutinied by my own son,'' Will laughed as he kissed me to the lips.

''Ew, mom, dad gross,'' Junior complained when he saw us, making me and Will laugh and Myra giggle.

I then looked at the approaching shore and I could see two figures standing on it. And as we got closer I could identify them and Jack and Elisabeth. And when we got even closer I could see Elisabeth holding a small child on her arms.

Will looked me at astonishment when he saw them.

''Surprise,'' I say to him.

''Have I already said that I love you,'' he asked when he draw me closer to him.

''Many times, but it's always nice to hear,'' I say as I pull him into a deep kiss.

This is my perfect happily ever after that hasn't ended yet.


End file.
